Transformers Generation 2: Symphony of Destruction
by Me am Grimlock
Summary: A decade has past since the final battle. The Transformers have returned to Cybertron and started a new age of peace. But soon it will end, in an eruption of violence...


Over a decade ago, the final confrontation was believed to have ended. The Transformers, two groups of giant, sentient robots that had fought a civil war for eons, had banded together against a common foe. A legion of second generation Transformers had embarked on a campaign to destroy their archaic ancestors; to further they're goal of eradicating all life that wasn't Transformer. Through their combined effort, the Decepticons and Autobots wearable to put a den in their descendants' forces, but it was only a matter of time before they would be overrun. It would be, had it not been for the Swarm. A seemingly infinite mass created through their constant reproduction that consumed anything and everything in its path, which being the entire force of the second generation Transformers. It also was threat to the first generation, as it decimated their ranks. Fortunately, when absorbing the energies of the matrix, the Swarm finally was able to find peace, and revived all of Autobots Decepticons it had destroyed. Now believing to be the last of their kind, the Transformers returned to their home planet of Cybertron, to begin a new course of peace and prosperity. However, they were wrong.

It is the dawning of a new era, anew chapter in the never ending war.

**Transformers Generation 2: Symphony of Destruction**

It is the year 2005, over a decade has past since the Transformers' final confrontation was resolved. On the planet of Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticons now live side by side in peace and harmony. Under the leadership of their two greatest leaders, Optimus Prime, representing the Autobots, and Megatron, of the Decepticons, once sworn enemies, now rule over Cybertron in equality. Through compromise, to keep the peace and ensure active duties, the two have gone to great extent to prevent any internal and external conflicts. Based on what the creator Primus had envisioned, many Autobots have been put to the task of keeping the peace on the planet Cybertron. While the Decepticons forever filled with fighting spirit, were sent out in many units to monitor outside the planet boundaries for anyone or anything that might cause harm. And so far, this system has proven to work very well.

Now in the old Autobot capital Iacon, high atop his tower, Optimus Prime looks down upon the city below. He sees his dream, finally realized, the world he had known before the war had started. No longer were the streets a battleground that was fought on, but a place to do business and trade. No longer did the noise of guns firing and mortars blasting, but the sweet sound of peaceful discussion between fellow machines. It all seems so beautiful, so serene, a painting that could never be distilled no matter what tragedy could happen. And yet, it pains him to see this. It pains him for knowing that it may not last.

He knows things that could jeopardize all that has been accomplished of that day. Ten years ago, on the day of final confrontation with the second generation Transformers and the Swarm. After being reunited with the Matrix, the object the contained the life force of their god Primus, Prime had made it to the last ship of the second generation of Transformers. There he had sought to seek peace with the commander of the legion, Jhiaxus, and find a way to combat the Swarm. Unfortunately, the Decepticon commander was not in a talkative mood, and sought to destroy Optimus in revenge for the defeat that was befalling him. In the battle, the Swarm broken into the ship and devoured Jhiaxus, mimicking his form and actions. Before he had died, the second generation Transformer had mentioned a place, and name. Deep down, Prime knows somehow in some way, they will be end of this peace.

"Well, keeping busy are we Prime?" Optimus' head lifts from looking down on the city, turning as he sees a familiar, green Decepticon commander, Megatron.

"Hello Megatron," Optimus responded, as he walked across the command deck.

Megatron asked, "Deep in thought again are we? Ever thought of discussing about it?"

Optimus paused, and then replied," No, it's of no concern. So, where have you been now?"

"Workshops; I've been seeing if the new body I commissioned Scrapper and Wheeljack to assemble is ready yet."

"I'm still confused to why you would have a new one. This form that was chosen for you seems to be functioning fine."

Megatron smirked, "It is not question of function, but of strength. This armor and system the humans outfitted me with is nice, but it lacks the deadly and precise potential that I should be able to tap into."

"So, it's for that reason again?" Optimus disgustedly questioned.

"And so what if it is? As part of our agreement, the HMW arena was to be created to give those, such as myself, a chance to battle in organized chaos. It is not that I'm planning a revolution with it as I did in the past."

"And I can be sure of that?"

Megatron now frowned, "I can now be certain that you are not as you say. What is it Prime, what is troubling you?"

"I'm not sure." Optimus started, reluctantly, "I seem to be thinking that, maybe this world was never meant to be."

"What are you saying Prime?"

Optimus turned back to the window that let him see the city, "Look at it, all that has happened since then, since that time. We created this because we thought we had won. We established a new order of peace, a new time of prosperity, because we thought to put our dark past behind us, forever. But, in this vast universe, is anything truly forever?"

Megatron just stood confused, as he continued to listen.

"From our last real battle, I've always asked myself if someone else might rise to oppose us, destroy us and our way of life. There are so many out there that seek our destruction, I sometimes wonder if peace can be achieved? And if it does happen, should I lead? You've said it before, I worship and celebrate life, and my first course of action is to preserve life, even towards my enemies. In some way, it always comes back to haunt me, no matter how righteous I might have felt. I feel that war will soon be on the rise, that there is no stopping it, and I'm afraid that I might have to step down, let someone else take the role of leadersh…"

"Not another word Prime!" Megatron barked. Placing his hand on Optimus' shoulder, "I don't want to hear it. Your appreciation for life is what stopped the war; it does not plague vengeance on you. In my eyes now, that what makes you, as a leader, strong. Without you, this new Cybertron wouldn't be possible, a mere illusion in reality, but together, we have made it. And whatever threat appears, we shall be ready, ready to decimate it and crush it under our feet! No force in the universe would dare to oppose us!"

Optimus looked to Megatron for what he had said, and inside smiled. "Although I would put what you just said in a slightly different context, you are right Megatron. Whatever happens, we shall face it together."

"Of course I'm right. Who else would know you better than your mortal enemy?" Megatron asked. The two of them then chuckled, referring to times when the two fought each other, but now side by side ruled a world.

Soon their laughter diminished, as the main view screen flashed brightly, Soundwave's face appearing. "Sirs, sorry for the interruption, but we are receiving an emergency transmission."

Stopping, Optimus looked over and asked, "From whom?"

"Frequency matches that of scouting party B-357." The communication officer replied.

Megatron then ordered, "Well what're you waiting for? Transfer it to the main view screen Soundwave."

"Affirmative. Transferring now." He announced. The image of Soundwave disappeared, and just as quickly, a more gruesome and terrifying scene showed on the monitor.

"… by Primus…" Optimus quietly said out of shock at what he saw. An entire command bridge utterly torn apart, a shattered, flaming husk of what it once had been. The entire crew lay in several different positions, each one dead. Some had bullet wounds, others massive slash marks, but all had seem to fallen to the same way. A pink figure laying down on the control panel was slightly twitching, then looked up to monitor, half of his face torn away revealing the inner mechanics of his head.

"… Me-gatron… Prim…" Submarauder managed to utter as sparks flew from his moving vocal component.

"Submarauder! What happened to you, the others?" Megatron ordered to his soldier.

"Others… all gone… either dead or…'scaped." He explained, "… am the only… on left…"

"Who did this to you?" Optimus asked, hoping that the Pretender would hold on for just a bit longer.

Submarauder winced and shuddered, "…they… horrible… only three… but took us down… one by one… they headed… you…"Then suddenly, a gun shot was heard, and Submarauder's head exploded, shards of turquoise metal flying everywhere.

Optimus stepped back in horror, his joints shaking. "No, who could've done this?"

"Wait, look! Someone's coming!" Megatron pointed out. Sure enough, a figure was making its way through the smoke as it approached the monitor. However, when it came into view, it was unknown.

"So sorry, but Mr. Marauder is away right now. Can I take a message?" cruelly joked the robot that stood in view. His blue optics flashed brightly, but were shadowed from the helmet that darkened the sides of his face. His chest resembled the nose of a flight vehicle with a green, yellow, and black color scheme. The same was for his arms, and large wings that jutted out of his back. In his hand he held a small rifle, smoking from the shot that it had served the now dead Submarauder.

His fist clenched, Megatron roared angrily at the strange machine, "YOU, who would be foolhardy enough to attack and destroy my own soldiers as if they were non-functioning slag, are a dead mechanism! When I find you, I shall…!"

"Come now, "Oh Great Megatron", loosing your temper over a few lousy grunts? They hardly put up a fight, so they weren't even worth the trouble of killing them. Because of them, I just ruined my new paint job." The killer replied as he pointed to a scorch mark on his wing.

Optimus now stepped up, "Whatever you believe, you've committed an atrocity that can never be repaid in full. Who're you, and why did you kill those on that ship?"

The new robot looked to Optimus Prime curiously, and a look of delight showed on his face, "Oh my, the magnificent Optimus Prime! Such an honor it is to meet a mech of your high caliber, I can't call myself worthy to speak to you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere fool! Now talk, or else I shall track you down, and slaughter you like the slogging pig-bot you are!" Megatron roared.

"Very well, but just so you know, you aren't in a very good position to bargain with me." The robot retorted back. "They call me Terrawing, you should too. Why I killed them, well, it should be evident soon enough."

"Enough of your games!" Optimus shouted outraged, "If you seek to cause harm to anyone of the planet Cybertron, then we will have no choice but to retaliate."

Terrawing sighed, "Ho-hum, what a bunch of hot-heads. To believe that someone so malicious and crazed as Jhiaxus was killed by two archaic throw-backs such as yourselves."

"What!" It came out quickly, just as Optimus had heard Terrawing mention his name. He then came to realize, "But, if you knew Jhiaxus, then that means… you're one of the second generation Decepticons!"

"Bingo! Tell our lucky contestant what he has won!" Terrawing laughed as he clapped his hands, applauding Optimus for figuring it out. "But not so much as knew than loathed. Personally I'd like to thank the both of you for finishing off that scrap-head, he was way past his expiration date. But I'm afraid not everyone else took his death so lightly, or of the seventeen battalions you annihilated."

"What are you talking about? Everyone else? Listen here, not one of your kind managed to escape alive from that battle, and I should know! Each one died as they were meant to, when they dared to oppose the true Cybertronian Empire!" Megatron preached to the stuck up Terrawing.

The second generation Decepticon smirked, "You are sadly mistaken Megatron. With all of the worlds we have conquered, all the lives we have taken, did you really believe you had destroyed the whole of the Decepticon elite? No, all you did was made a dent, a mere percentage of our full number!"

A small box appeared on the screen, Soundwave saying, "Lord Megatron, a legion of ships have entered planet atmosphere! All showing signs of hostility!"

Prime and Megatron heard, and then turned to the window. Up in the sky, over twenty war ships were all descending down towards the surface, releasing numerous aerial fighters onto the city.

Terrawing now broke into a frenzy before ending transmission, "During all of this time, while you have been making arrangements for peace, we at the Hub have been preparing for this, the day of your reckoning! So it has been declared by the Liege Maximo, all renegade Transformers are to be terminated on spot! Until we meet face to face my friends!"

Stunned, Prime now realized what a mistake he had made. The dark secret he knew of, attempting to be kept secret, now would be start of whole new war, one that would shatter the whole galaxy's peace, as it started to erupt in violence.

**To be continued…**


End file.
